Riot
by Masami-DCT
Summary: Post KH. soon after returning to Destiny Island, Riku doesn't want to be there, so he runs away, leaving behind only a note. but then he meets a girl. a very intersting girl, and a place where he feels needed. possible rikuXOC
1. Prologue

**hey hey hey. i am not a new user, i am formerly known as advent shadow. for those of you following To Kiss The Stars, it will be continued under this pen name, but for now is on hiatus. I am going to be doing some work in the Kingdom Hearts area for a bit. So please enjoy.**

**disclaimer: i dont own anything. King's Gate is the name i have given to the world that never was. i just think that it is too long of a name, so i renamed it. it still belongs to square enix and disney and whoever else. DON'T SUE ME!!**

**summary: a bit random, i'm not really sure of the plot at the moment, but i'll try to keep it interesting. basically, soon after returning to Destiny Island, Riku doesn't want to be there, so he leaves, leaving behind only a note. Ooooo...the suspense.**

**Riot**

**prologue : Let the Flames Begin**

_What a shame we all became _

_Such fragile broken things_

_a memory remains, just a tiny spark_

_I give it all my oxygen_

_so let the flames begin_

_Let the flames begin, oh glory..._

Look at them, so happy. So consumed in one another. It's all I've been doing since we came back is watch them. Everyone seems to be watching them lately. Lost in their own little world, those two are. Even I barely talk to them anymore, and I was once called theor best friend. I suppose I still am, though it really doesn't feel like it. Then again, nothing feels the same anymore. We've changed so much over the past two years, Sora and I. But not Kairi, she's still the same little girl that showed up on the island that day. Homeless, with no family, and no idea what had happened to her. Honestly, I think she's the bravest of all of us.

I remember when I'd found out my parents had died. I was eight, and it was storming outside. They had gone out for their anniversary, and they never made it home. I lived with my uncle until he came down with cancer, then he died as well. I was thirteen. Since then, I've been on my own. With Sora and Kairi at my side, of course. But not anymore. Of course, I had known all along that it was only a matter of time before they 'found each other' so to speak. I expected it, but it still hurt. After all, I'm only human. I'm not some pit of despair, harboring no emotion towards anything or anyone. I was hurt by it.

Now, don't get me wrong. I would never be jealous of them. It's more like...I'm not sure... I suppose I'm jealous of what they have. I think...maybe I just miss them. And I'm going to continue to miss them. I just think...there's nothing left here for me anymore. I'm ready to leave. I've already got everything I want packed. And I wrote them a note. It's there, just down the road, hiding in Sora's mailbox. Everything I'll need is in my backpack. And my parents left me with more than enough money to live on.

So here I go, back into the house for the last time. Empty gasoline containers are thrown about the living room of the small one story house. I just have to light the match, and it'll burn down. But the memories...those will be with me forever.

_oh glory..._

_This is how we'll dance when _

_When they try to take us down_

_This is how we'll sing, yeah_

_This is how we'll stand when_

_When they burn our houses down_

_This is how we'll be, oh glory..._

**The prologue is complete. The lyrics are Paramore "Let the Flames Begin."**

**I hope you liked it. Thoughts and opinions are greatly appreciated. The story itself will begin soon.**

**Masami**


	2. Chapter One

**hey hey hey. i am not a new user, i am formerly known as advent shadow. for those of you following To Kiss The Stars, it will be continued under this pen name, but for now is on hiatus. I am going to be doing some work in the Kingdom Hearts area for a bit. So please enjoy.**

**disclaimer: i dont own anything. King's Gate is the name i have given to the world that never was. i just think that it is too long of a name, so i renamed it. it still belongs to square enix and disney and whoever else. DON'T SUE ME!!**

**Riot**

**Chapter One: For a Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optomistic**

This place, this world. It was so different now. But it was still where it had all happened. The World That Never Was, or as he had come to learn, now called King's Gate. It was more lively, even at this hour of night. He couldn't exactly remeber how he had gotten there, but it was far away from the Island. Or at least he hoped it was. He didn't want Sora to come after him. Sora was happy now, at home in peace with Kairi. He'd feel terrible if his best friend left all that just because he wasn't happy there.

Upon arrival to the familiar world, Riku had checked himself into a hotel and decided to see what was around. He really didn't feel like sitting in a hotel room by himself all night with nothing to do. He'd seen no harm in looking around. After all, he WAS going to live here.

After walking for about fifteen minutes, he found himself in a little bar on the corner of a side street. There weren't many people there, but it was enough to keep the place going. He sat at the end of the bar and let his mind wander. He wondered if Sora had read his letter yet. For all the time he spent writing it, he hoped with all his might that his best friend would never open that envelope. He felt terrible for leaving so suddenly. He'd sure left his mark though. If he ever went back to the Island, he'd probably go to jail for arsen. After all, he'd set his house on fire. 'Well, might as well go out with a bang,' he thought.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked. He looked up at her with saddened eyes. "Just water," he answered, focusing on the counter. She placed the glass down in front of him and looked him over. "Thought you looked a bit young. I haven't seen you around before. You knew here?" she asked, pouring a shot for the guy at the other end. "You could say that," he answered, "and I'm not _that_ young. I'm eighteen."

"Well, younger, then. What brings you here?"

"Just needed to get away, I guess," he answered.

"I think I can understand that. That's how _I_ ended up here," She looked up at him with her brown, almond shaped eyes and tucked back a strand of long black hair. "My name's Alyssa, by the way. I own this place. And you are?"

"My name's Riku," he answered.

"Hm...so, you're friends with _him?_ They keyblade holder or whatever he is?"

Riku looked up at her, "You know about Sora? How?" he asked.

"I saw him around the area, fighting off heartless and nobodies, things like that," she said with a shrug, "Lots of people around here know who he is. Honestly, I was never too interested. In fact, I found the Organization _much _more interesting than him. I guess I don't like feeling threatened."

"Threatened?"

"Yes. My brother and I handle anything and anyone that attacks the city. Sora was a 'threat to our status.' At least, that's how Rose says it."

After a minute of silence, Riku voiced the question that had been bothering him since he told her his name.

"So...how did you know who _I_ was?"

Alyssa looked at him, eyebrow raised. "What do you mean?"

"You knew I was Sora's friend, but I didn't tell you that. So, how did you know?"

Alyssa looked up as the bell on the door signaled an entry. A mischievious smile snaked it's way onto her face, and her brown eyes lit up.

"Hey, Rose."

**Well, chapter one is complete. Once again, the lyrics are by Paramore. I am sorry this chapter was not more interesting. They will get better. Chapter two coming soon. I already have an idea for it. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

>Masami


	3. Chapter Two

**After long last, I have returned. Amazing, right? Sorry it's been so long, but I've been super busy with working, moving, the band, and many other things. I had completely forgotten about this little website and the little story I'd been working on. But now I'm back and I have promised myself I WILL finish this story. -masami has a little issue with finishing stories-**

**Anyway, on to the next chapter, yes?**

**disclaimer: i own Alyssa, Rose, and their Bar, that's it. Kingdom Hearts belongs to the big shots.**

**XXXOXRXEXNXJXIXNXOXTXAXIXYXOXUXXX (a/n cupcakes to anyone who can read and understand that)**

**Chapter Two: That's What You Get**

_Alyssa looked up as the bell on the door signaled an entry. A mischievious smile snaked it's way onto her face, and her brown eyes lit up._

_"Hey Rose"_

Riku turned, looking at the man walking over to the bar. He seemed to command respect with the way he held himself. So confident, so poised, so... cocky. It was quite annoying, actually. Rose was arrogant and his sister knew things about people she didn't even know. Riku decided it best to be wary of the two of them from now on. You never know what people have planned for you, especially people like these two. Rose came over a moment later, brushing back his long -fake- blond hair over his shoulder and adopted a scowl on his face. Instantly it reminded him of the man that had made a clone of him, Vexen. The blond stared down at him, crossing his arms over his chest and studying him.

"So," he said after a moment, "This is him, huh? Not as spectacular as I thought he'd be."

Riku raised a silver eyebrow at him. Who the hell did this guy think he was? He didn't even know him.

"That's not him, Rose. It's his friend, Riku."

Rose made a little 'hmph' sound and hopped over the bar, leaning against the counter. He still had that cocky look on his face, and it was making it hard for Riku to restrain from smaking it right off of him. He hated being looked at like that. Like he was being sized up and judged. And by someone whom he didn't even know. It was beginning to piss him off. He shook it off, looking back at Alyssa.

"You didn't answer my question," he said quietly. Alyssa tilted her head a bit, twirling a strand of hair and biting her lip. "What question was that?" she asked innocently. Riku sighed, rolling his aqua eyes in annoyance. "How did you know who I was? I didn't tell you I was Sora's friend, but you knew. How?" It was bugging him. He wanted to know if he was being spyed on or stalked or something. It was a little creepy to think he had some bartender stalking him. Really creepy.

Alyssa laughed a little, a quiet little giggle that made her sound damn well insane. Riku was beginning to wonder if the girl was on something. Or maybe she was just fucking looney. Rose shot her a sidelong glance and looked at Riku, his brown eyes narrowing a bit.

"You fought with him. Against the Organization. We saw you." He turned, saying something to his sister in a language Riku wasn't even going to pretend to understand. He gave her a kiss and disappeared through the door behind the bar. Alyssa watched him leave then turned back to Riku. "Don't mind him. He's always like that," she said to him.

"Yeah, what's his deal anyway?" he asked. Alyssa shrugged like it was the simplest answer in the world. "He doesn't like competition. Seeing as you're friends with the 'almighty' key bearer, he sees you as a threat to his 'hero' status. I, however, am not so arrogant. As he said, we've seen you fight, and I know when I'm outmatched. Doesn't mean I can't hold my own in a fight though. After all, I was trained by a samurai."

Riku leaned against the bar, propping his head up with his hand. He blew his bangs out of his face with a huff, letting them fall right back into his eyes. He looked at her through the curtain of hair. "So he's threatened because I can fight?" he asked, playing with a strand of his hair. "Well, yeah," she said, "and you're pretty."

That comment caught him quite by surprise. He looked at her with serious questionign in his eyes. Did she really just call him pretty? He wasn't a woman, thank you. He didn't do pretty.

"Pretty?"

Alyssa smiled at him, giggling a little. She leaned over the bar, her face now very close to his. Riku leaned back a little. He liked his space, and she was invading it. Though him leaning back only made her lean closer.

"Yes, you're pretty. Definate boyfriend material, and an amazing piece of arm candy, that's for sure."

He leaned back a little more as she leaned closer still. Unfortunatley for Riku, he leaned back a little too far and crashed to the floor. He stood up quickly, rubbing the back of his head and trying to not look embarassed. Alyssa nearly fell over, herself, she was laughing so hard.

"Haha, that's what you get for asking questions, Riku. That's something you'll have to learn. Don't ask me questions, it'll come back to bite you in the ass." she said through fits of laughter.

"Yeah, no kidding," he muttered. Riku was beyond annoyed now. He needed to get away from this crazy girl and her uptight, stick-up-the-ass brother before he went all apeshit on them. Rolling his eyes, he muttered a 'see ya around' to Alyssa and walked back to the hotel. Once in his room, he buried his head in the pillow and let out an aggravated scream. God, this town was full of CRAZIES.

**XXXOXRXEXNXJXIXNXOXTXAXIXYXOXUXXX**

**finally, the chapter is complete and the story moves on. so yes, rose and alyssa have a very close relationship. they seem more like a couple than brother and sister, and they kiss. oO incest?! no. just affection. alyssa has the hots for riku and rose is pissed because someone is prettier than him. or so it would seem. so, it's a bit funny this chapter, i'll try to incorporate a lot more of that to make the chapters more interesting. but for now, my head hurts so i'll do another chapter possibly tomorrow.**

**review for cupcakes!**

** 3 masami-sama**


End file.
